


Finally Yours

by neko_mochiiii



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yata Misaki, HOMRA - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Red King - Freeform, Seme Suoh Mikoto, Uke Yata Misaki, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_mochiiii/pseuds/neko_mochiiii
Summary: Misaki and Mikoto are sharing a flat. Yata goes to Mikoto about a personal problem and it turns into something far more interesting than he would have expected. This has no resemblance to the actual plot of K, just the same characters.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Finally Yours

It had been two weeks since I broke up with my girlfriend, Mia. As I looked down at pictures of her on my laptop’s glowing screen, it occurred to me that it wasn’t the first time I could look at her without crying. It seemed peculiar to me that I’d gotten over the sadness of losing someone I’d been dating for seven months within only a week. I cared about her plenty, but the pictures of her didn’t bring tears to my eyes and thinking of the times we shared didn’t make me sob like they used to. However, the emotional part of our post-break-up seemed to be the hardest part, something I wouldn’t have expected.

So much of the time we spent together was centered around sex, and I was almost positive that when we broke up, it would be one of the things I would miss the most. It sounds awful and is no excuse, but I’ve always been very sexually driven. I asked her out by asking for nudes. We had our first kiss after she laughed at me for staring at her tits. The first time I touched her pussy was after she’d led my hand to it, and the first time she sucked my dick was when I noticed her biting her lip and glancing at it very frequently. Any fight we ever had was settled with a hard, quick fuck, and afterward we’d roll over toward each other and decide everything was okay. 

But even now, as I’m staring at the naked pictures she sent me so long ago, I struggle to feel any sort of sadness about not having such a privilege anymore. What concerns me even more is that I can’t even get hard at them, and I haven’t been able to successfully jerk off in a week. It’s killing me and my balls can’t take much more. If I’m not careful, my sheets will suffer the consequences.  


My mind drifts back to when we broke up. That too, was centered around sex. I hadn’t gotten hard for her in a while, and she was more than convinced that I was cheating on her. Despite her convictions, I wasn’t. Her body just no longer did the job for me. 

Frowning, I shook my head, tried to snap out of it, and opened a private tab. The familiar address that my fingers had long since memorized, “Pornhub.com” was what I typed into the address bar. The next unfortunate terms my fingers carried onto my keys included things like “massive tits”, “big ass”, “wet pussy”, “hot blowjob”, “cute chick hard fuck”, “hardcore”, and “sexy anal”. More and more tabs were opened, as I tried to find something that would get me up. I started looking into weird kinky things, but that definitely didn’t do it for me. I closed my laptop and gazed into the vast darkness of my room, hoping for sleep.

My hungry, swollen balls wouldn’t have any of that though. Finally, I decided that I might as well just start and see where my mind goes. I whipped a few tissues out of the box on my bedside table and squirted some lotion into the palm of my right hand. Reluctantly, I wrapped my slick fingers around my thick cock. Before making myself happy, I felt around a bit and smiled to myself in the darkness, glad that I was blessed with something my size. I started to move up and down, gradually getting a little faster and tighter. 

Just as the image of a babe with bouncing tits and ass floated through my head, almost making me soft again, I heard Mikoto’s voice from downstairs in his flat’s kitchen. 

“Your food is ready, dumbass,” he hollered.

“I’ll be down in a sec, shitthead!” I roared back in reply. 

“Well, hurry the fuck up because it’s getting cold and I worked hard.”

Suddenly, I found that I was hard again, and that I was even feeling good. Before I knew it, thoughts of running my hands over Mikoto’s sexy abs while he whispered to me in a low, sensual voice were drifting through my mind. His wet tongue circling my tight asshole, his massive cock slipping in, dripping with lube and precum. As I continued to visualize these erotic scenes with the Red King, the closer I got to finishing. Just as he screamed “Misaki, you little, shit, your eggs are fucking cold!” jizz oozed out of my dick, leaving a thin, white trail as the thick liquid dripped down my girthy shaft.

Without even thinking, I replied to my superior with a loud moan of “FUCK, Mikoto, I’m coming. I’m fucking cumming!” After cleaning myself up, I headed downstairs to eat my supposedly cold dinner. I collapsed onto the couch next to Mikoto with my plate, and after looking at him, I began to blush. Praying he wouldn’t notice, I started inching away slowly in an attempt to cool my face down. 

“What’s wrong, Yata?” he asked mockingly.

“Oh, uh, n-nothing’s wrong,” I replied defensively. “Just, ya know… --” I was cut off by a noisy ad on the TV, informing the public of a new erectile dysfunction medication that was saving marriages across the country. What perfect timing my life had just acquired. Just before I break up with my girlfriend, I move in with the head of my clan to escape my alcoholic mother. Just after I find out that I might have a thing for said king, I must sit right next to him while listening to an ad for boner pills, something I had just been struggling with. The blush on my face deepened. I took my beanie off, ran my hands through my hair, rippled my t-shirt a few times, then coolly made a comment about how it was a bit hot in the room, attempting to excuse my blush.

This time, when Mikoto looked at me, there was the slightest hint of concern on his constantly smug face. “What’s gotten into you, Yata?” he asked.

“What? I already told you, nothing’s wrong, you asshat!” I said angrily. “I’m just a little hot is all.”

“Shit, it’s always me who’s hot,” he remarked, chuckling.

“Damn right you are,” I replied. But only in my head; there was no way I was telling him that to his face. 

“Alright, well, now that I know you’re alright dude…” the concern in his voice faded, and he finished the statement with the mocking vigor he always had, “don’t proclaim your dinner entrance like you’ve busted a nut for the first time in a month.” 

At this point, I thought I was going to perish from embarrassment, and if not naturally, I was going to kill myself for it. However, I did briefly consider telling Mikoto about my newfound problem. Maybe it was something that happened to all Reds and would pass with time, or maybe I was just thinking wrong. 

“Hey, uh, Suoh?” I asked, looking away to hide my blush.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” he replied with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch on the arm.

“Fuck you. Anyway, I, uh, wanted to ask you about, um,” I paused, swallowing hard not sure I could force the words out of my mouth. I started wringing my hands and looking intently at my legs.

“Jesus, just spit it out kid! I don’t have time to listen to you stutter,” he complained, while putting his hands behind his head and stretching his feet out onto the coffee table in front of us.  
“Well, I want to know…have you ever, uh, I guess, um, shit, uh,” I still couldn’t muster up the courage to say what I needed to say.

Mikoto quickly stood up and began to walk away. “If you’re just gonna stumble over your words and never say anything like an idiot, I might as well go do something else.”

Without taking a breath or even thinking, just before he left the room, I blurted out, “Have you ever gotten off to a guy?” As soon as the words left my mouth, I turned away, looked down, and tried to hide my embarrassment. To my surprise, however, Mikoto turned around and sat back down on the couch, but closer to me.

With our thighs touching and my heart racing, I felt my dick grow slightly in my loose shorts. I took a deep breath and glanced over at him. He too was blushing a little and looking contemplatively at the wall.

“Have I ever gotten off to a guy…” he muttered, more to himself than anything. He closed his eyes, put his hands back behind his head, his feet on the table, and chuckled. Then he opened his eyes, and with a grin, looked at me. “Well, of course I have. Wouldn’t make sense to fuck someone but not jerk off to them, right?” 

“Wh-what?!” My dick swelled a bit between my legs. 

“Why, have you?” he asked, slowly leaning in closer.

“Uh, um, no, just uh…curious I guess.” I anxiously stuttered.

“Really, just curious?” He put his hand on my thigh, and once again, my cock throbbed with desire. “I really can’t believe you’re already hard, Misaki,” he laughed.

“N-no I’m not,” I stuttered. Suoh Mikoto wasn’t stupid; he didn’t buy it.

He brought himself even closer to me, putting his hand on the armrest behind me. “Say, is it my fault you’re like this?”

“Absolutely not!” I said it too fast, and I knew he would be suspicious. “No way.”

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out if you really do like me,” he sneered. My heart raced, dreading what he could have in mind and how humiliating it would be. I tried not to let my eyes follow him as he stood up in front of me. With a smirk, he took his shirt off revealing an incredible body complete with perfect abs, muscular arms, and a solid chest. Immediately, my eyes widened. Even though my face was red, I felt myself pale a bit as blood rushed to my dick, making its nerves feel more alive and hungrier than ever.

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckled, tossing the shirt across the room. 

“Uh, you know what? I’m just gonna go take a shower and get to bed.” I hastily got up and tried to walk away, but Mikoto was quicker than I was. 

“Not so fast, Yata.” I turned around and put my hands up in front of me in the universal motion of “I didn’t do anything!” Before I could say anything, he grabbed me by my wrists, spun me around, and slammed me onto the couch again.

“I think you have a problem I need to fix,” he whispered into my ear. My heart raced inside my chest as his lips touched mine. As his tongue intertwined with mine, my mind went blank, devoid of all questioning and confusion I’d had before. Only my desire for Mikoto remained. His hands slowly trailed down my stomach (something that would normally have made me curl up and start laughing hysterically; I’m very ticklish) and he removed my shirt. I held back a gasp as his tongue slowly moved down my bare skin, closer and closer to my thirsty cock. 

“I’m so glad you finally realized you want this,” he muttered while unbuttoning my shorts and working the zipper down. “I’ve been waiting for this day for quite some time you know.”

The gasp I’d been holding in finally worked itself out as Mikoto’s slim fingers ran down my dick. Never had such a thin layer of fabric felt so much like a brick wall of a barrier. I could feel every movement his fingers made, every flick of his wet tongue through my underwear when he softly kissed the area. Each cell in my body was alive with energy, like tiny magnets all being drawn to Mikoto. A shiver of desperate thirst ran down my spine and I tried to hold back a moan, but it still came out as a small whine. 

“Do you want more, Yata?” he asked mockingly. I tried to hide my embarrassment and how much I wanted him behind a scowl. “Oh, don’t lie to yourself. You know you want it.” His voice was thick and sweet. The honey of his words drizzled all over me, coating me in tempting, sticky syrup. The more I tried to hide it, the harder it got to lie. 

Mikoto’s finger began playing with the elastic waistband of the prison my cock so desperately wanted to escape. “Come on Misaki,” he said, almost pushing me to the edge. 

“D-don’t call me that,” I stammered, desperately trying to cover up the thirst in my voice. 

“Ha, you make me laugh. You’re so cute when you act all tough like that, ya know?” His amber eyes glinted, filled with a much hungrier lust than mine. A smirked unfolded across his face. “Now come on, shorty. I want to hear you beg for this.”

My body was screaming at me for more, and holding it back was getting increasingly difficult. I couldn’t deny that I wanted him, even if it meant I liked guys. The torture was becoming so uncontrollable, slurred words started slipping from my mouth. 

“P-please Mikoto-san. Please make me feel good.” 

He chuckled and ran one hand through his sweaty, ruby-colored spiky hair. “There it is.” His finger hooked on the elastic waistband and he pulled my underwear away from my twitching dick, releasing it at long last. “Now here’s how this is going to work,” he started, the smirk twisting his lips into a cruel, sexy grin, never faltering. “The second you stop beggin’, I stop givin’, got it?”

Nodding as he lowered his head and drew his hot, wet tongue down my erect shaft, I felt relieved not having to repress my gasps of pleasure and want.

“Ah, M-Mikoto-san,” I whimpered as his tongue circled around my tip. “G-give me—ah—aahh—m-m-more.” His thirsty, amber eyes met mine, and the sexy smirk on his lips didn’t disappear until the second he opened his mouth to engulf my dick. 

The heat of his mouth around my cock and his slippery tongue sliding up and down, pressed against my stiff member was enough to blur my vision. I didn’t try to focus, but rather allowed myself to sink into the pleasure.

“Let me hear you a little more, Yata.”

“Y-yes King,” I softly moaned as he continued to please me. The closer I got to finishing, the louder, more high-pitched, and more frequent my cries became. Just before I was about to finish in the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down, he pulled away. 

Grabbing my hips, Mikoto instructed, “Turn over.” 

“What are you doing, King?” I asked shakily, anxiously wondering what he had in mind.

“Just. Turn. Over,” he commanded, with a hint of sexy irritation in his voice that made me instantly comply. He pressed his still-clothed dick against my own covered ass, then reached forward and teased my lips with his fingers.

“Suck,” he ordered while beginning to pull my shorts down completely. 

Through a mouth full of fingers, I muttered, “Mikoto, what are you doing?”

“Yata, you don’t need to sound so frantic,” he chuckled as he slipped one finger under my waistband. “I’ve done this before, you don’t need to worry, kid.”

“D-done what?!” I asked, sounding increasingly alarmed. “Suoh, what are you gonna—” Before I could continue my though, he roughly shoved another finger in my mouth and yanked off my underwear with the other hand.

“Just relax,” he said soothingly. Something about the tone of his voice always made him sound sexy, no matter how angry he was. Although I couldn’t see his face, I imagined that he was smirking, just like always. The mere thought almost made me cum. 

Mikoto pulled his fingers, dripping in saliva, out of my mouth. When he abruptly brought them to my unsuspecting asshole, I jumped a little, caught off guard by the strange feeling of his wet fingers on that place. Slowly, he inserted one finger. I resisted the urge to spin around and yell at him because I was worried that he would laugh at my dazed expression.

As he eased in a second finger, I bit my lip to try to resist the whimper building up in my throat. I refused to admit that it felt good, having his slimy hand up my ass, refused to admit that this meant I totally liked guys. 

My eyes were watering and I was blushing furiously. Even though looking at him like this would completely give away how much I loved the way he was moving inside me, the need to see his face became irresistible. 

When I did, my eyes locked with his and the moan I had been holding back erupted from my throat. “Mikoto-senpai,” I cried, gasping. He grinned and put a third finger in and moved them a little faster. “S-stop, Mikoto, I-I’m gonna—”

“Don’t you dare cum yet, you little shit,” he cut me off, pulling his fingers out. He reached his moist hand forward to me again. “Spit on them.”

Confused, I asked, “What? Why?”

“Just do it. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.” His commanding voice and provocative, making it impossible not to obey. I heard the zipper from his jeans and the rustling of the denim as he pulled his pants down. Looking back again, I saw him pull his boxers away from a long, thick, massive package that he slicked with his dripping hand.

Slowly, I realized what he was planning to do. “Mikoto, that’s not gonna fit!” I frantically stuttered, knowing there was no way I could take that.

“Shush.”

Gently, he started pushing in the tip. I gasped, reacting to the completely foreign sensation. Gradually, he continued to insert the rest of his massive dick into me. 

At first, all I felt was pain, but it began to fade away.

“Senpai, it-its so hot,” I whined, and I gazed back at him. 

“Can I start moving?” he asked in a surprisingly soothing voice. I nodded yes. “Now, don’t finish until I say you can.”

Mikoto began to move himself in and out, slowly at first, but gradually increasing in speed. For the first time, I heard very soft whisper-like grunts from him as he moved his hips in a gentle rhythm. Every time, he went a little deeper until he finally hit a spot that nearly made me explode. There was no holding back my cries as he hit it repeatedly.

“Did I—ngh—hit your spot?” the King asked in between his own suppressed sighs. There was nothing I could do but moan in reply. 

Again and again, faster, and faster, he pushed himself in and out of me, hitting that spot every time. With every movement he made, every time the grip of his hands on my hips tightened, it became harder and harder to resist cumming. 

“Mikoto-san, please, please let me cum,” I whimpered, desperate for release.

“N-not yet,” he grunted as he continued and flipped me over on to my back again. “Let me hear you beg a little more and I might consider it.” The way he twisted his mouth into a sexy sneer, the way his soft voice caressed me, and the way he moved inside me made me instantly let out moans and cries of pure, unadulterated pleasure without even thinking. A knot of heat in my stomach continued to grow, and I could hardly take it anymore.

“Please, ah, M-mikoto, ngh, please,” I begged. 

With his teeth clenched and his eyes closed, he muttered, “Fine.” At long last, he pushed himself deep into me and the final surge of pleasure instantly rushed through me.

The way I felt as his hot semen began to fill me up was unlike anything I’d felt before. It was if the whole world around us had stopped, and it was just him and me in our own moment, indestructible, forever. I floated in the bliss he gave me, undisturbed by anything else. No other thoughts clouded my mind as I let my own cum shoot onto his chest. A relieved, satisfied gasp escaped my dry mouth as the sticky white liquid ran down Mikoto’s perfectly chiseled form. 

Panting, I looked up at him, satisfied. The only grin I wanted to see appeared on his face as he reached for a tissue and dramatically wiped himself off. 

“Damn, Misaki,” he sighed, leaning back. “You were better than I expected.”

I giggled and in a shaky voice I wasn’t anticipating, I stuttered, “I made you a mess, Mikoto-san.”

“You know, you’re more of a mess than I am, Yata.” He wasn’t wrong. I was laying half-naked on his couch, sweaty and panting. The blush in my cheeks had yet to subside, and the King’s sticky nut was still oozing out of my tight, recently deflowered asshole. My entire body felt limp, as if I’d just done far more work than I really had. Blinking a few times to keep the sleepy feeling in my eyes at bay, I attempted to sit up.

The instant I moved, I regretted it. “Careful,” Mikoto said in reaction to my pained grimace. “Just take it easy, okay? Go take a shower, wash up, get the rest out. I’m not goin’ anywhere, okay?”  


For a moment, my cheeks felt hot again. After I’d managed to very carefully stand and gingerly walk to the bathroom, I looked back at the King sitting leisurely on the couch, devoid of pants or a shirt, watching TV, and I cracked the smallest smile after closing the bathroom door behind me. He really wasn’t going anywhere, and I didn’t want him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what to write now, so I'll take requests for pretty much any fandom. Even if I don't know it very well, I will do research. Just comment requests and I'll do what I can. Ty! :)


End file.
